The present invention concerns a process for pneumatic cleaning of a thread withdrawal tube, and also concerns an apparatus, and especially a rotor cover and a thread withdrawal tube which are essential to the execution of said process.
For the cleaning of the exit area of the thread withdrawal tube, it is common knowledge to place a suction or compressed air jet (DE 29 09 253 A1) in said exit area. In this way, it is indeed possible, to clean the outer end area of the thread withdrawal tube, and when such a device is installed on that side of the spinning apparatus assembly which faces the thread withdrawal tube, even the interior zone of the end thereof is cleaned. The interior zone of the thread withdrawal tube, which binds together these two end areas is then only unsatisfactorily cleaned, especially considering the normally complex interior shaping of thread withdrawal tubes of this kind.